


Pure Starfire

by OpalliteGlass



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelion Sol has assumed a human body to escape from Targon's control, but upon meeting Ezreal everything changes. As Sol learns to appreciate human life, he learns human emotions as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stratosphere

_"As time passes, I grow weaker."_ The thought echoed through Aurelion Sol's mind as he floated solemnly in the upper atmosphere.

 _"Targon's influence is making me into nothing more than a cloud of stellar dust."_

He rolled over slowly, disturbing the clouds around his long serpentine body. He stared up at the dark expanse of space, punctuated by pinpoints of light. Stars.

 _"My children,"_ he thought, _"I will return to you soon. Targon will rue the day he bound me to this pathetic planet."_

His power was quickly draining from him, siphoned away by the God of the Mountain. Soon, he would be too weak to ever fight back again. The golden crown of glittering metal adorning his large draconian head, once considered a gift, was in fact what tethered him to his slavery.

 _"I know what I must do."_

Lazily, he rolled over and gazed at the land of Runeterra spread out before him. 

_"To defeat a God, you must become invisible to him."_

Tensing his massive body, he hitched his muscles and expelled a large amount of stellar energy from his mouth. As he exhaled his starfire, he began to shrink slightly. Out of breath, he readied himself for another burst of flame.

_"I will not let this beat me. I will become one with the symptom of my torment."_

Another long breath of fire penetrated the atmosphere, and Sol shrank further and lost some of his glow.

_"My dignity may suffer, but I must reclaim my place among the stars."_

One final stream of breath exacerbated his shrinkage, and he rapidly began to lose altitude as his size changed.

 _"I will grace them with my presence once more,"_ he thought as he hurtled through the atmosphere towards the surface, catching fire almost instantly.

The sudden lose of his starfire and the pressure of his re-entry caused him to slowly lose consciousness.

_"They have no idea what's coming..."_

He chuckled quietly as he lost consciousness and streaked towards the beautiful hills and valleys of Ionia.


	2. Misunderstanding? Naturally.

"I'm not leaving until I get a photo!" yelled an indignant youth as he tried to push his way past a detail of armed security guards. 

"Sir, you can't just enter the Glen and take pictures! You'll disturb the celestials!" yelled a guard as he shoved the man down onto the soggy ground. His blonde hair became speckled with earth and mud as he quickly lifted himself back up.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Ezreal! The Ezreal! You know? The Prodigal Explorer? The guy in ALL the newspapers!?"

"I don't care who you are, Soraka herself told Duchess Karma that she was not to be disturbed during her convent with Bard! We're just following orders!"

The boy named Ezreal gave a frustrated groan and threw his cheap disposable camera at the guard, who deftly sent it back at him.

"Ugh!" he yelled, cradling his now blackening eye. "I'll get those pictures! I'll-" he stopped screaming as a bright object streamed down and landed with a boom in the forest nearby.

With a hesistant look at the guards, he slowly began backing away.

"I'll just... be going... now." With that, he turned and ran towards this new exciting object.

 _"Wait till Janna hears about this!"_ he thought as he raced through the undergrowth.

Ezreal was born to track and find strange and exotic objects, and a shooting star that actually landed near him definitely counted as exotic. After he had found an ancient Shuriman artifact that had granted him amazing power, he was heralded as a hero. He loved the attention, but lately new crypts and catacombs and such had been hard to find.

 _"After this, it's straight to D. Spot for some clubbing with Tristana and-"_ his train of thought came to a halt as he burst into a clearing dominated by a huge crater.

_"...Sona."_

Ezreal didn't trust this hole in the ground. Last time he approached one, a bunch of void creatures rushed out to make his acquaintance. Instinctively, he tapped the ornate circle on his wrist to materialize a large bow, which he knocked with a single glowing energy arrow.

"Hey!" he shouted, approaching the lip of the impact site slowly.

"Anyone in there?"

He peered into the hole, but saw nothing but smoke.

"Ugh..."

A low groan emananted from the smoke. Ezreal's eyes widened as he realized someone could need his help. Perhaps someone was struck by the falling star?

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

He jumped and slid down the concave pit towards the victim. He reached the center and waved the smoke away, looking for a person or yordle that had been crushed. Instead, he found a young man with pale skin glittering with stars in a prone position. His hair was a striking and strange shade of deep purple, and his fingers and toes ended in sharp claws. A large, lion-like tail was draped over his side. His eyes were closed, seemingly from trauma, and as he groaned again Ezreal could see some very sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Humans... why is it always humans..." the man-creature sighed as he lifted himself onto his hands.

His eyes opened and coordinated themselves, revealing them to be striking blue and glittering like his skin.

"I assumed I'd have at least a minute of peace, yet here we are."

Ezreal withdrew the hand that he had offered in shock.

"Who... who are you?"

The man chuckled at the ground, a deep guttural sound that seemed to shake the earth itself.

"Who am I? Silly humans."

Slowly, he stood, revealing he was much taller than Ezreal himself was. Panicking slightly, Ezreal drew his arrow back as a warning.

"Stop!"

The man, now fully extended, cocked his head in curiosity.

"A Shuriman Archer? Am I 2,000 years in the past? Such an antiquated weapon..."

He reached a clawed hand out, as if to snatch the arrow away. Ezreal gasped and released his bow, shooting an energy bolt that grazed the man's face. He paused, shocked, and withdrew his hand to lightly feel the blue blood that slowly leaked from the wound on his cheek.

"...blood? What magic is this?"

"I said stop moving!!"

Ezreal knocked three arrows at once and pulled his light bow taut to punctuate his command. The man stared, now truly confused.

"You dare... you dare fire at Aurelion Sol? The Stellar Dragon? The Life Maker?"

His voice rose a hair, indicating his rising anger.

"You pathetic... you foolish... I'll..."

The man named Sol was so shocked at this insubordination he could barely form sentences.

"I will reduce you to ash! I will return you to the expanse of space!"

He raised his hand, pointing a claw at Ezreal as a ball of starfire began forming at its tip. However, Ezreal did not back down, and instead took aim.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll make sure you'll feel this tomorrow!"

 _"I'll make sure you never see tomorrow, you worm!"_ the dragon growled.

The ball glowed brighter, and Sol readied himself to obliterate this boy.

"Enjoy non-existence, human!!"

However, the ball suddenly flickered out. Confused, Sol looked around himself frantically, as if the starfire had just hide from him.

"I... you..."

Sol then locked eyes with Ezreal and, without hesitation, opened his mouth in an unearthly roar.

" _ **RAAAAAAWR**_!"

The trees shook, and the birds fled from the noise. Ezreal dissolved his bow to cover his ears, and the rocks near Sol split from the pressure. Then, the dragon-man flew towards Ezreal with inhuman speed and wrapped his hands around the smaller man's neck, digging his claws into the soft skin.

"YOU took my starfire! How DARE YOU!"

Smoke streamed from his mouth in anger and his grip tightened as he and Ezreal fell to the ground. Ezreal gasped for air and tried to pry Sol's hands off his neck.

"I... ack... don't know what... you're talking about!"

"I'll kill you right here! I'll-"

Ezreal swung his amulet and clocked Sol in the side of the head, crossing the dragon's eyes. The grip released and Sol slowly fell to the side, quietly whispering;

"But... you shouldn't.... be able to..."

And with a soft thud he landed on the earth.

Ezreal coughed and rubbed his neck, feeling the puncture wounds from Sol's claws.

As he stared at the unconscious creature, the security guards from before burst into the clearing, drawn in by Sol's loud roar.

Solemnly, Ezreal locked up at them. 

"I think I need to talk to Soraka."

 


	3. The Glen

"I've never seen something like this."

The Sacred Glen was aglow with motes of light and dust. The clearing the gods gathered in was dominated by an unconscious (for the second time today) Sol. Soraka, the Starchild, placed a purple hand on his gently breathing body. Bard, the Wandering Caretaker, stood behind her at the edge of the Glen, his glowing mask-eyes staring quietly.

"But it's very concerning."

She stood up and brandished her staff at Sol.

"Aurelion Sol is well known among Celestials, but he fell into obscurity a few millennia ago. The fact that he's assumed a semi-human form and can't summon starfire is... upsetting, to say the least."

She turned and briskly walked past a confused Ezreal towards a series of vials and bottles half-buried in the moss and brush.

"He almost killed me, Soraka!" Ezreal said, gesturing to the still-fresh puncture marks on his neck.

"Yes," she said, not looking up as she sifted through her medicine, "But I'm afraid this might be a bit above your caliber. Ah yes, here it is."

She straightened up, her white air flowing down her back. She held up a brilliant gold vial and flicked it, as if testing its mettle.

"Extract of Elder Dragon. Good thing I have some in stock. You wouldn't believe how mad they get when you try to get it from them."

She laughed a quiet laugh and tipped the contents of the vial into her crescent moon staff, emptying it into the silver moon. Then, she drew it back and deftly swung it over Sol's body, scattering golden dust all over him. 

"Hopefully this will shed some light on the problem."

Almost instantly, Sol's blue eyes flew open.

"What do you want, Starchild?"

"Good, it worked."

She backed away from him slightly before she resumed talking.

"We bear you no ill will, Aurelion Sol. However, you'll find that although you're conscious you are unable to move. Rest assured, this is temporary. Precautions have to be made since you almost murdered an innocent human."

Sol rolled his eyes and snorted, charring a patch of grass in front of him.

"Humans. Every. Single. Time."

Soraka scoffed.

"I'll have you know I enjoy humans very much. You don't give them enough credit; they're truly remarkable and capable of things-"

"Spare me, please. I've heard enough human-talk from Bard."

She nodded, and an amused horn-like noise emanated from the eponymous Bard.

"Very well. Tell us why you've assumed your current form."

Sol simply stared, without saying a word. Soraka huffed, as she now rolled her eyes.

" _Please?_ "

With a smug smile, Sol spoke.

"Very well, since you asked so nicely. As you may know, I've been enslaved by Targon for millennial. I wish to be free from his control. To that end, I assumed a human form to... slip under his radar, so to speak. However, this has seemed to have the side-effect of removing my amazing control over starfire. A misunderstanding I almost made this human pay his life for."

Ezreal bristled a bit.

"How can you say that like it's completely normal?!"

"Oh please, one human life is literally worth nothing to me."

"Ugh!"

Soraka looked between the two, as if to mediate.

"What is your goal, dragon?"

"I wish to reach the summit of Targon and reclaim my celestial form. Simple as that."

"Well, unfortunately for you Targon is many miles from here. A trek on foot could take weeks."

"Then I should get started."

Sol attempted to move, but found no success.

"Can you please disenchant me? I've got places to be."

Soraka stood up.

"Bard? Thoughts?"

Bard started with a jingle and looked at Ezreal quickly, who almost immediately shrank under his strange gaze.

_"Child."_

A deep, tone like voice echoed in Ezreal's mind.

_"Will you accept a prophecy from me?"_

The horn-like intonations made Ezreal feel very relaxed and content, although Bard's emotionless face did not. He nodded wordlessly, assuming Bard was communicating telepathically as neither Soraka nor Sol showed any indication of hearing him.

_"I have foreseen many things. Death, life, dragons. Lots of things really."_

A small whistling tweet, laughter, came from him.

_"But in regards to Sol's current nature, I have seen something entirely different. The cosmic threads have tied you two together."_

"Wait, what?"

Soraka and Sol looked at Ezreal, hearing him speak out loud.

"What do you mean, tied together?"

_"Sol is a celestial who is out-of-touch with us. True celestials appreciate the meaning of humanity and life. Although Sol creates stars, he is not privy to the beauty that arises after. That's why I am entrusting his journey to you."_

Ezreal shook his head.

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea!"

Bard took a step forward, his various bells and chimes floating upwards as if to highlight his power.

_"You have no choice. It has been, therefore it shall be."_

Bard rushed forward, starling Ezreal. Deftly, he tapped Ezreal on the chest, marking it with an orange glow. He spun on his peg-leg and tossed another orange glow onto Sol.

_"There. It is done."_

"What? That's it?"

Bard stepped back.

 _"You are connected. If he does not finish his journey, you will not continue in yours."_  
As if to emphasize his point, Kindred, the Eternal Hunters, appeared in the corner of his vision.

_"Fear not, child. You have already completed this task. It is the present that is frightening."_

Soraka stood, concerned. She lightly trotted to Ezreal, examining him as she was meant to as a healer.

"Bard, are you sure?"

A quiet tone indicated yes.

"Well... okay."

She turned to Sol.

"I trust you understand what's happening?"

Sol stared again, this time in disbelief.

"Am I to believe Bard has tethered me to this... this..."

"Human, Sol. He's a human."

_"Filth?"_

Sol struggled onto his hand, gasping against the enchantment.

"Disgusting... Truly disgusting..."

However, he simply stood instead of mauling Ezreal as he feared.

"But... Bard is more powerful than me at the moment. I have no choice but to..."

He looked down at the smaller boy, who was a head shorter than him.

"Submit."

A happy tweet confirmed Bard was content with this turn of events.

"Very well."

Soraka clapped her hands together.

"I will gather supplies for your journey. You start in three days!"

Ezreal shook from his reverie.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't I get a say in this? I have a life! I have friends!"

Sol walked over, tutting under his breath. He placed his hand on Ezreal's shoulder as he walked by, his first non-violent contact.

"This is what I mean. Always _me me me_."

He walked out of the Glen, followed by Soraka.

"Wait, Sol! We need to check your vitals!"

As the leaf-like flapped closed, Ezreal still stood in shock, his shoulder tingling from Sol's contact. Bard cocked his head with a tweet. It seemed he was no longer speaking to Ezreal.

"...why?"

He asked futilely.

A shrug, a jingle, and Bard had disappeared into cosmic energy, leaving Ezreal alone in the Celestial Glen.


	4. Studio Apartment

"Well, here we are. My home."

Ezreal gestured to his modest apartment, nestled in the center of Piltover. Sol stared incredulously.

"...okay."

Ezreal opened the door and wiped his feet on the welcome mat.

"Come in. Don't set anything on fire."

"Pfff. I'll do as I please."

Soraka had sent them home while she and Karma gathered supplied for their journey. In three days, they would need to leave Piltover again and begin their ascent to Targon.

"I'm serious. I'm renting, I won't get my deposit back."

"I know not of renting or deposits, nor do I care."

Sol strode through the door, his new robes sweeping around him. It had been with some trepidation Soraka had convinced Sol to wear clothes, and he would only wear the finest robes Ionia had. Luckily, Ionians were always eager to please Celestials.

"Hmm."

Sol said as he surveyed the studio apartment. Various artifacts and gems adorned the walls and tables. A sunken-in area held a large circular couch, and a TV hung on the opposite wall. A simple metal staircase lead to the loft above, where a bedroom furnished the upper level. A small kitchen was to the left of the main entrance. A balcony was directly adjacent to the living room.

"Primitive."

Ezreal rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind him.

"Do you ever say anything else? Like 'thank you' or maybe nothing?"

"I say what I think and that is all."

Sol walked to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"I think I may be leaving my form."

Ezreal raised an eyebrow as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I don't even know what that means."

Sol rolled over, poking a claw into a cushion. His large tail lazily swept over the other side of the couch.

"I don't feel sustainable. I'm... weak. There's a pain in my abdomen."

Ezreal sighed a deep, heavy sigh.

"You're tired and hungry. Remember, you're basically human now, so-"

Sol's head shot up above the couch almost instantly.

"Don't you dare say that again!"

Small sparks huffed in his nostrils.

"Geez, sorry. Don't singe my couch."

"I care not for your couch. Although..."

He pulled a bit of cotton from the cushion and inspected it.

"It is quite comfortable."

Ezreal looked up from the fridge and yelled,

"Stop ripping up my cushions!"

Sol scoffed.

"If you wish. How do you plan to cure my ailments? I'm becoming ornery."

Ezreal dropped some vegetables and meat onto the kitchen counter.

"Well, one: I'm going to feed you. Two: you're going to sleep."

"If that will ease my pain, very well."

Ezreal turned the stove on and began adding his ingredients together.

"So... what do dragons eat?"

"Eat? You were serious?" Sol stood up and casually walked to Ezreal, watching him cook.

"I don't eat! I assumed you were... you know, joking."

"No, I was serious." said Ezreal, deadpan, as he flipped the meal over the stove.

"The very idea of me eating is absurd! Just the thought-"

A very loud grumble emanated from Sol's stomach, interrupting his speech.

"...what was that?"

Ezreal turned the stove down and went back to the fridge for more food, chuckling.

"I'm serious, what was that?"

"That was your stomach. You're hungry."

"...maybe there is some truth to your words."

Ezreal returned from the fridge and began spooning a thick stew into two bowls.

"Here."

He slid one to Sol.

"I hate you. But eat."

Sol stared at the meal before him. He eyed the spoon Ez had laid next to the bowl.

"How... how do I-"

Ez gestured with his own spoon at his open mouth.

"Ya mouth. Put id in ya mouth."

With that, he began shoveling stew. Sol had only exhaled things out of his mouth, never taken things in. The very concept was foreign to him.

"Um... yes..." 

Cautiously, he picked up his spoon and slowly ladled stew towards his mouth. The spoon shook slightly as he brought it to his face. Ezreal looked up from his own meal, entertained by watching the dragon attempt to eat. Suddenly, Sol gulped it down. A pause, and his eyes widened.

"...good."

"What?"

"Good. I enjoy this."

"I mean... I assumed you would."

"You assume nothing of me, human."

Then Sol began absolutely devouring his food, splattering stew on the walls and ceiling. Ez quickly shielded his bowl and backed away.

"Whoa! Whoa, stop!"

Sol halted, stew dripping from the side of his face.

"...why?"

"Manners, man! You're eating like a pig!"

"Oh."

He resumed his dignified manner, as if the beastly show he just put on didn't happen.

"A lesson for next time, for I am finished."

Sure enough, when Ez looked in his bowl it was empty.

"Wow, that was fast."

"What now?"

Ez stared. This dragon was living in his house and eating his food and splattering it all over the walls. This was not going well.

"We. Sleep." he replied, his voice dripping with venom.

"Sleep?"

"Do I really have to explain this too?"

Ten minutes later, he was standing over Sol, who was laid out on the couch.

"Let me explain this one more time: You close your eyes."

Sol nodded.

"Yes."

"You fall asleep."

"Yes."

"Then you wake up."

"Right."

Ezreal shook his hands in the air.

"That's it! Period! Finite!"

"And that swath of fur, what is that for?"

"That's a blanket. It's for comfort."

"Bring it to me."

Ezreal threw the throw blanket over the dragon unceremoniously.

"Sol-"

" _Aurelion_ Sol."

" _ **Sol**_ , it is two in the morning. I have a busy day tomorrow. I am going to sleep."

"Very well. I will summon you when I 'wake'."

"Ugh, fine whatever! Good night!"

Ezreal huffed and began to walk away.

"Yes... it is."

Sol whispered quietly.

"It's a very good night."

Ez turned and traced Sol's gaze to the balcony, where a clear dark sky showed a beautiful view of the stars. Sol's eyes held a look of longing and sadness.

"I made that one. Right there."

He pointed a clawed finger at a bright star directly above the balcony railing.

"Three million years ago. I haven't seen her for two."

Ez blinked, genuinely curious.

"You... made that star?"

"Yes... I did, once."

Sol's once arrogant voice was now low and sad.

"I made all of them. And I fear... I will never dance with them again."

Ez's conscience got the better of him. Although this man tried to kill him (albeit in a misunderstanding), Ezreal felt pity.

"Sol-"

" _Aurelion_ Sol."

" ** _Sol_**. You'll be with them again one day."

Sol rolled over at Ezreal and looked him up and down, seemingly scanning him.

"I'm not so sure."

With that he rolled back over and fell asleep. Ezreal pursed his lips and gave the sleeping dragon an obscene gesture before stomping off to bed.

 


	5. Inception

"Human."

"Ugh..."

"Human. Rise."

"Go. Away."

Morning sunlight streamed through the balcony windows as Sol attempted to rouse Ezreal from his slumber.

"Human."

"My name is Ezreal," he groaned, still half-asleep.

"And I said go away."

Sol's large tail arched over and laid on top of Ezreal's face.

"Rise."

"No. And get your tail off of me."

"Wake up."

"Ugh, fine!"

Ezreal sat up angrily, waving the tail away.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Literally anything?"

"I am bored."

Sol's normally well-behaved hair was stuck up in many directions, and a tuft of it hung in front of his face.

"And I need to groom."

Ez held his head in his hands.

"There's a shower down the hall."

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh my Gods!"  
Ezreal threw the blanket. off of him, covering Sol. He refrained from pushing Sol off the loft and jumped down in impatience. Sol carefully removed the blanket and quietly mumbled,

"Yours is softer than mine..."

"Come here!", Ez yelled from down the hall.

Sol walked to his voice, and saw Ez gesturing angrily at a porcelain tub.

"Okay, here we go."

He forcibly handled Sol into the tub, ignoring the tingling from the contact. Sol stood stupidly in the tub.

"This knob is hot, this knob is cold."

"Hot and cold what?"

"Water! It's water!"

"Okay. And these?"

Sol stabbed a pink bar of soap with a claw and held it in front of Ez.

"That's soap. You clean yourself with it."

"Understood. I am ready to 'shower'."

"Okay cool whatever."

Ez quickly drew the curtain and stomped out. But as he huffed away, he realized something and turned back into the bathroom.

"You have to take off your clothes first!"

Sol was already in route to turn on a faucet, his hand frozen in the motion.

"Oh. I was wondering about that."

Ezreal slammed the door and ran to the couch, flopping onto it. As he fiddled with the remote he wondered,

_"How can anyone, especially a god, be so stupid?"_

He turned on the Yordle Broadcast Network as he heard the water begin flowing.

_"So annoying."_

But as he watched a documentary on Bandle City, he felt his hand tingling. He looked down and saw that Sol's skin had left glittering dust in his palm. Staring, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Running the sink faucet, he slowly washed it off, not wanting to admit to himself he kind of enjoying the strange pins-and-needles feeling Sol's touch gave him.

"Relax, Ez. It's nothing."

He dried off his hands and walked back to the couch, but as he sat down he heard Sol roar from the bathroom.

"RAAAAGH!"

He got up and ran to bathroom, flinging it open.

"What, what's wrong-"  
There Sol sat in the tub, his hair laying across his face and shoulders. The water on his skin was quickly evaporating, creating more steam than normal. He was frantically rubbing at his eyes with his hands, groaning in pain.

"What is this poison!?"

Ez laughed as he realized what Sol was talking about. He grabbed a towel from a wall hook and walked over to the dragon-man in the tub.

"Here."

He gingerly moved Sol's hands from his face and wiped the suds from it.

"It's just shampoo. It's not poison."

Sol's eyes and face were red from rubbing and some tears were forming from the burning.

"Oh..."

He looked down, ashamed.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I... alarmed you."

"It's no big deal."

"But it is."

Ez stopped toweling Sol off and looked at him.

"I take my debts very seriously. Although I may be... callous at times, just know that what you are doing is indebting me to you for an eternity."

"What, toweling the soap out of your eyes? I know gods are kinda dramatic but-"

"No, escorting me to Mount Targon."

Sol laughed a bit, and Ez blushed at the large scale of what he was saying.

"It's... really not that big a deal, Sol."

"Aurelion Sol."

"Sol."

Then Ez realized that the steam had dissipated. With a quick yelp he turned a looked at a wall.

 

"What, human? Was it something I said?"

"N-no, it's just..."

When Ez first met Sol he had been naked, but hadn't noticed due to the gravity of the situation. But now, in a casual setting, social rules were in play again.

"You're, uh... naked."

"And?"

"It's just humans don't really like to see... that stuff."

"What stuff?"

Ez stood up quickly, still facing the wall.

"Well I think that's my cue to go."

Ez strode through the door in one long step and quickly closed the door behind him. He waited for the sound of water to start again before he returned to the couch. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He thought of how Sol's predicament was kind of cute, but the other part of him was not happy with his slight attraction to the dragon.

"Bad. Bad bad bad." he mumbled out loud.

"What's bad?"

Ez sat up in shock and instantly knocked a light arrow towards the voice.

There on his window sill sat Vayne, the Night Hunter. Her dark hair was tied tightly behind her head, her glasses revealing no emotion.

"Vayne?" Ez relaxed a bit, dissolving his arrow.

"Why are you here?"

The hunter hopped down and briskly walked to the Ez's bed, staring intently at the floor as if analyzing it.

"Why do you think I'm here pretty boy?"

She knelt down, brushing a gloved hand across the carpet. Her outfit was very befitting her title as a Night Hunter, consisting of deep reds and blacks. Her large crossbow was slung across her back.

"I'm doing my job." she lifted her glove, inspecting it.

"Hmm." She stood up quickly.

"Is this your bed?"

Ez nodded meekly. Vayne scared him more than any Gods ever could. She's killed things that were previously thought to be unkillable, then brought them back just to kill them again for good measure. She jerked her head towards the bathroom door where Sol was still bathing.

"He's been watching you."

Ez stood up, now interested in what she was saying.

"What?"

"See this?"

She held out her hand, showing Ez the small motes of stardust in it.

"He's been watching you while you sleep. Stellar beings only leave this much dust when they stand still for long periods of time."

Ez suddenly had the thought of Sol just... watching him while he slept. It was creepy, but also kind of flattering.

"Okay," Vayne huffed as she brought her crossbow down to her hands.

"Let's do this."

She loaded a silver dart and walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait wait wait wait!"

Ez finally realized why she was here and rushed to block her way.

"Sol's not a dark creature! You can't kill him!"

"Out of my way, little man."

She brandished her bow, undeterred.

"He's a Celestial, not a demon! I've been charged by Bard to make sure he gets to where he needs to be!"

"That's not my problem."

Suddenly, she let her bow down and looked at Ez, amused.

"You've fallen for him haven't you?"

Almost instantly, Ez's face became bright red.

"No! He's an ass! It's just wrong to kill an innocent person!"

Vayne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Have you lain with him?"

"WHAT?!"

The shower stopped, signalling Sol's completion of his bathing.

"Listen, Ez." Vayne said quickly.

"If Bard told you to... do something, then whatever. But the instant I hear anything about him or you doing something..."

She looked him up and down.

" _Unsavory_ , you'll meet my crossbow."

She straightened herself, and smoothed her clothes out. She handed him a silver embossed business card.

"Here's my card. Call me if you get tired of your dragon boyfriend."

Ez was at a loss for words.

"I.. you-"

"Human? You look upset."

Ez whirled around to see Sol, freshly showered. He spun back around to see Vayne was no longer there, and the window was closed.

"That bitch."

He whispered under his breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

Ez spun around yet again to speak with Sol. Sol's hair was still sopping wet, and with the added weight of the water it easily reached the small of his back. He smelled overwhelmingly of citrus and vanilla, and his skin had lost its shiny layer of stardust.

"I enjoyed the bar of soap. It smells like freshly combined helium."

A quiet dripping sound punctuated Ez's shocked silence.

"...what?"

"Dry. Yourself. Off."

Ez said through clenched as he watched the water soak through his carpet.

"Oh yes, of course. My apologies."

He tensed quickly and a blast of steam erupted from Sol, knocking Ezreal down.

"Normally!", He screamed from the ground, clutching his face in pain.

"Dry yourself off normally, not with stupid star powers!"

"Oh. You did not specify."

"Ah, you stupid-"

Ez stood up shakily, still holding his cheek.

"You burned me! You stood there and burned me!"

"I'm sorry, human. I meant no such occure-"

Ez cut him off with an angry hand wave.

"Stop. Talking."

He slowly walked to the kitchen, searching for a first aid kit.

"And my name is Ezreal, you ass!"

Sol stood in the hall incredulously, his hair still wet.

"Well, I'll never remember that."

"Stupid!"

Shouted Ez from the kitchen, hidden by open cabinets.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Thirty minutes later, Ez had found the burn salve and applied it to his scalded cheek, and angrily sat down next to Sol on the couch, keeping a cushions distance. A moment's silence passed, with only the sound of the Yordle Network in the background. Then, Sol turned to look at Ez.

"I'm... sorry."

Ez's cheek was sporting a medium sized welt, and his face was not a happy one.

"Shut up."

"I can't help but feel..."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, that."

"You should."

Another moment passed. Sol's tail flicked impatiently on the other side of the couch, knocking a pillow off. It seemed the dragon was at a loss for words.

"How can I... make it better?"

Ez rolled his eyes.

"You can't, Sol."

"Well... it may not ease the pain, but... I too have a mark. From you."

Ez looked over, shocked into normalcy for a second. Sol drew a claw mark across his face, tracing the long thin scar his arrow had left from their first encounter.

"Oh. I... I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

Ez was now embarassed at this turn of events.

"It is nothing. A mere scratch to me."

"The burn's not bad either... I just... wanted to be mad at you."

"I know."

This talk was strange. Ezreal had never just sat down and talked with Sol like a person.

"It is normal to want to be mad at me. I am intruding on your life with my problems. I understand the tension. I am the cause."

"No, Sol it's not you. Sure, maybe it was you at first but..."

Ez trailed off. Yet another moment of silence. Then Ez broke it again.

"I know you've been watching me sleep."

Sol's tail stiffened, but the rest of his body was a relaxed as ever.

" _...do tell_."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you watching me?"

Sol fell forward, covering the cushion between them with his body.

"You're... intriguing. You're not a constant nuisance like most mortals."

Ez looked down at him, a slow blush creeping into his face.

"I also like your hair. Very yellow. My favorite color for stars."

Ez's breathing increased as Vayne's voice entered his thoughts.

"You've fallen for him haven't you?"

"Hahaaaaa wow! Look at the time! I should really go to bed!"

He said suddenly, attempting to stand up until Sol hooked a beltloop with his claw and brought him back to the couch.

"It's 1 o'clock human time. Sit. Relax."

Ez fidgeted. Sol was acting... different.

"Do I make you uncomfortable... Ez-reel?"

Sol fumbled with Ezreal's name, this being the first time he said it.

"N-no no no! Not uncomfortable!" he stammered.

"Oh my god what is happening" he thought in panic.

Sol's tail arched over his back and dangled lightly near Ez's face.

"Then why are you acting so scared? You're like a prey animal in the face of his predator. I'm not going to eat you."

A high-pitched inner scream came from Ez as he closed his mouth tightly, embarassed by the thoughts that entered his head.

"What are you doing? What sound was that?"

"Nothing nothing! I'm just so tired! So very very tired! I really think it's time for me to go! To bed! Go to bed, yes!"

He tried to stand up again, but was once more brought down by a claw through the beltloop.

"What's the rush?"

Sol's voice had adopted a low purr.

"I've got all the time in the universe, Ez-reel."

He crawled up, placing both of his hands on Ez's thighs, lightly gripping them with his claws.

"Maybe we should... enjoy yourselves?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ez stood up violently, almost knocking Sol over.

"Good night! _Gooddddd_ night to you, good sir!"

Sol stood up as well, towering over the smaller boy.

"I'll join you."

"No that's okay, more of a one-person thing you know! I only have a twin bed, it wouldn't work!"

"You're thinking horizontal. I was thinking more..."

Sol, quicker than thought, flicked a claw out and drew it up Ez's neck, making him freeze mid freak-out.

"Vertical."

"Wow so this is happening, huh?" Ez stared at Sol.

"I'm being seduced by a god."

"Consider yourself lucky. This is a token of my appreciation for your... hospitality."

Ez looked around, as if checking if anyone was watching. Then he looked at the floor.

"Well..."

Then he felt the tingling up his neck from Sol's claw, removing all semblance of self-control.

"One time couldn't hurt."

"Excellent. But first, you have to wake up."

Ez cocked his head, confused.

"Wake up? What do you mean?"

Sol chuckled.

"You don't think this is really happening, do you?"

Then, Ez jerked forward, the world melting around him as he woke up.

"A dream..."

He whispered.

"It was all a dream..."

He reached into his pocket, feeling Vayne's business card. But when he went to touch his face, his burn was gone. He looked out the balcony window. Night had fallen. He had slept his entire day away!

"Sol?"

He got off the couch, but as he stood up glittering dust descended from his body.

"Stardust?" he asked himself.

"Yes."

He focused his eyes on the balcony porch where Sol was gazing into the night sky.

"Mortals tend to fall asleep when exposed to my... excretions."

Ez rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Really?"

He yawned loudly.

"Worry not, you will gain a tolerance to it soon."

Ez stared at his hands dumbly.

_"None of it was real..."_

He thought to himself.

_"What is happening to me?"_

"How long was I out?"

Sol laughed softly.

"You were asleep before I exited the shower. Speaking of which, you'll need more soap."

"Wait so... do you like my hair?"

Ezreal needed to confirm it was all a dream, just for his own sanity. Sol turned slowly, interrupted from his star-watching. His bright blue eyes flicked up and down as they inspected Ez, and lingered a split second longer on his hair. Then he turned back to his star gazing.

"It's adequate."

Ez stood up, perturbed.

"And you weren't watching me while I slept?"

Sol tensed, his tail freezing mid-swing.

"Who told you that?"

Ez blushed, realizing he had made a mistake in regards to the chronology of his dream. Vayne had told him that before he passed out.

"I... guessed?", he squeaked.

Sol did not turn again, but merely intoned,

"Lying is not a good look on you, human."

His tail laid lightly on the window sill.

"But I do not care."

 

 


	6. Clubbing

Sol stared at Ez as he shrugged on a jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a club."

"Ah."

Sol sat up, intrigued. His blue eyes continued staring at the human. Ever since their strange heart-to-heart last night, Sol had been keeping a close watch on him. If his experience taught him anything, its that humans can be extremely cunning when they want to be.

"...did you want to come with?"

Sol realized he had made Ez slightly uncomfortable with his gaze and quickly averted his eyes.

"Will I be with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then yes."

He needed to keep an eye on Ezreal. Also he was very bored. Ez laughed a bit.

"You'll need to change. You can't wear robes to a dance club."

"Oh..."

Sol looked down at himself. He had not worn different clothing since he had assumed his human form.

"I'll help. You look like a disaster."

An hour later, Sol was wearing a modest gray sweater and black pants. He squirmed uncomfortably in place.

"I don't like these... pants."

His tail flicked anxiously.

"Yeah well you can't just not wear pants."

Ez opened the door and gestured for Sol to exit first. As they walked down the street, Sol shielded his eyes from the light of the Sun.

_"Too bright..."_

He thought.

_"I would've made it much more subtle."_

"Okay, so D.Spot is only, like, a couple of blocks from here."

Said Ez, turning around to face Sol as he walked backwards. The bright light from the Sun shone through his blonde hair, momentarily dazzling Sol.

"Pretty..."

Ez stopped smiling and tilted his head.

"What?"

"I said keep walking."

"Ugh!"

Ez shrugged and turned around in frustration. Sol continued to stare at Ez's back.

_"How peculiar."_

As they neared the club, loud thumping music could be heard emanating from the neon-covered building. A throng of people crowded around the entrance.

Ez turned to Sol.

"Stay close to me."

Then he immediately began pushing through people in an attempt to reach the front doors. Sol merely followed in his wake as the people closed behind him. Soon, they reached the large double doors where two burly men stood guard.

"Names?", they asked.

Ez smirked and posed in a bout of narcissism.

"I'm Ezreal. The Ezreal!"

The two men looked at each and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. But who's purple hair?"

Sol opened his mouth, ready to announce his presence, but Ez grabbed his shoulder and shoved him unceremoniously through the door.

"He's with me."

Instantly, the outside world flew away as Sol was assaulted with bright lights in the darkness, complete with extremely loud music.

"What is this?" Sol yelled, hands over ears.

"It's music, man!" Ez yelled back.

"Ezreal? Is that you?" A small figure approached Ez from the dance floor.

"Tristana! Girl, it's been far too long!"

A Yordle girl, Tristana, was already at Ez's feet. She was bounding up and down in excitement, her many ear piercings slapping together.

"Who's your friend?" She yelled over the music.

"He's cute!"

"Trust me, you don't want this!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I getcha. Already taken."

"No, he's-"

She held up a hand, silencing him.

"Ez, I don't need a play-by-play! Come dance with us! Sona's DJ'ing tonight and she'll be so happy to see you."

Tristana grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the dance floor. Ez fought it momentarily to speak to Sol.

"Sol, go sit at those tables over there. I'll be back in a bit."

And with that, he was swept away into the pounding music. Sol was thoroughly annoyed. He walked to the plush chairs by some round tables and plopped himself down. A well-dressed man approached him and leaned down.

"Anything to drink, sir?"

Sol was suprised. He hadn't been treated properly in days.

"Ah, yes. Um... what is your selection?"

"Currently our most popular drink is called 'Zap!'. The 20 and ups love it."

"Then bring me one of those. And one of those."

He pointed a clawed finger at a woman eating a shish kebab covered in oil.

"Yes, right away sir."

The man walked away and Sol reclined a bit, his annoyance easing away.

"I could get used to this."

He searched the crowd for Ezreal, but saw only random bodies thrusting against each other. As the waiter returned with his drink and food, he hooked the decorative olive with his claw and inspected it keenly.

_"Hmm... how quaint."_

But just as he sipped from the glass, a voice resonated in his head.

_"You haven't escaped, Aurelion Sol."_

Sol stiffened, spat his drink out, and looked back and forth frantically.

"Who said that?" he growled.

"Show yourself!"

_"I'm everywhere you silly dragon."_

The voice echoed in stereo through his head, but no one else seemed to have heard it.

_"And soon, I will kill your precious human, reclaim you, and destroy all of your stars."_

Sol's breathing quickened and his eyes flicked around the room, looking for the voice.

"Stop it...", He whispered.

_"I will not stop until you are mine again. And the more you run the more painfully I will kill the human when I do find you."_

Sol stood up, truly upset.

"Show yourself, you coward! I will flay your bones and collapse you to the core of your being!"

No one heard him over the loud music.

_"Have you not figured it out yet?"_

Sol turned in fear. The voice was moving around him. His heart was pounding and his heavy breathing was starting to make the room spin. His tail knocked some empty glasses off a table behind him. He clutched his head in panic and dropped to his knees.

"Stop it... please..."

_"I'm your master forever, Sol. I will find you and you will be forever chained to the glory of Mount Targ-"_

"Sol?"

Sol looked up quickly. Ezreal was standing above him with an extremely concerned look on his face. He was shiny with the sweat of dancing with Trist.

"You look sick, buddy."

Sol's face was definitely sickly. His normally bright complexion was gray and sunken.

"Is it the club? Did you drink anything?"

Sol grabbed his shoulders and he shook from his experience.

"N-no... I just..."

Tristana ran over, also concerned.

"Is he okay, Ez?"

"I don't know, he's never done this before."

Ez knelt down and lightly touched Sol's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Sol? Sol, you look like you've seen a ghost-"

Sol smacked Ezreal's hand away and bared his fangs, showing his large draconian teeth.

"Don't touch me!"

Ez pulled back, hurt and confused.

"What? Sol, what's going on?"

Sol shakily stood up, and attempted to locate the door but could not find it due to the blinding lights.

"You wouldn't understand... stupid human..."

He staggered forward, but Ez began pushing him back onto the seat. Sol's eyes looked down at Ez's hands in silence and locked on to them. Ez had not heeded his warning.

_"Targon's going to find me and kill this human. They're going to find me. They're going to find-"_

"Sol, you need to sit down. You're overwhelmed; just relax a bit-"

_"Need to leave... have to find a way out..."_

"Sol, stop! You're having a panic attack-"

"I said _don't touch me!_ "

Sol reached out in a blink and raked his claws against Ezreal's chest in panic.

"Ahhh!"

Ez stumbled back, clutching his chest in pain. The loud music did not stop as Ez's breath heaved while he coped with the sudden attack. Tristana looked around frantically as she tried to tend to her friend.

"Security! Security, help!"

Sol's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He looked down at his claws and saw trace amounts of Ez's blood on them.

_"See? you can't hide what you are. You're a tool of creation and destruction. No one is safe around you."_

The voice returned at full volume. Sol did not look around as he bolted through the throng of people in front of him. His skin began heating up in fear and anger. He pulled himself through the group of people and burst through the door, only to be met by another group of people to plow through.

"Arrghhh!", he roared in frustration.

_"They're going to find me..."_

"Sol! Sol, come back!"

He heard Ezreal's voice behind him, spurning him even more forward. As he made his way through the second crowd, the voice returned once more.

_"The more you resist, the worse it will get. I will find you, Sol. Sooner than you think."_

_"Sol."_

Sol stopped running and looked up. A different voice had entered his head.

_"Everything will be okay Sol."_

This voice chimed inside him. He knew this voice.

"Bard?" he said out loud.

"Is that you?"

_"Stay with Ezreal, Aurelion Sol."_

Tears began welling up in the dragon's eyes and he fell to his knees on the sidewalk.

"I'm so scared, Bard! I don't know what to do!" 

He sobbed, all of his regal attitude gone to the wind as he confided in his old friend.

"They're going to find me! I can't go back!"

_"You will be fine, Sol. Stay with Ezreal."_

"They're going to kill him, too!"

Sol was beginning to attract a crowd as he shouted at this voice only he could hear.

_"He is stronger than you think, Sol."_

Sol stared at the ground quietly. His tears evaporated instantly as they touched his cheeks. He sniffed softly.

"What do I do now, Bard? You're the only one who can help me."

_"I am not the only one. There is one other. Stand up, Sol."_

"Sol! Where are you?"

He heard Ez's voice in the distance.

_"He is looking for you. Go home, Sol."_

"I'm so far from home, Bard..."

He said quietly as he looked up at the sky.

"So far..."

His voice cracked and he grabbed his head in his hands.

"Curse this human body! Curse it to the Void!!", he yelled, muffled by his hands.

_"Home is where those who care about you are, Sol."_

Sol straightened up, his composure quickly returning.

"I think I understand now."

_"Good. Remember Sol: Humans are truly extraordinary. They are capable of so much."_

Sol began walking back to Ez's apartment as he heard Bard's final tone:

_"Some of them shine even brighter than stars."_

 


	7. Ez-Reel

Night had fallen. The light of the streetlamps and stars poked through the balcony window. Sol lain on the familiar couch, curled up in the fetal position. He clutched a pillow with his claws, kneading it thoroughly. He flinched as the door opened quietly. The sound of a jacket and keys being hung up told him that Ezreal had come back.  
He walked silently to the couch and sat next to Sol. He glanced at the human, ashamed. The mood was very somber, with neither of them saying anything until Ez broke the silence.

"The doctors say I'll be fine."

Sol's tail flopped backwards, as if trying to distance itself from Ez.

Ez pulled his black shirt over his head. His chest was covered in bandages. A low growl came from Sol. He squirmed further down the couch.

"Sol, stop."

The dragon was too embarrassed and exhausted to respond with a scathing retort. Ez moved closer to Sol and grabbed his tail, bringing it to him. Sol just laid still. Anything that was going to happen, he deserved it. But instead of horrible pain, he felt a very pleasant brushing sensation. He locked over and saw that Ez was lightly petting him. He rolled his eyes and flopped back down, exasperated.

"Why must you do this?"

Ez continued petting.

"What do you mean?"

"You should hate me. I... disfigured you when you tried to help me."

Ez did not stop petting, and Sol began to relax a bit.

"First, you didn't disfigure me. Second, I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Sol."

He sighed deeply.

"I've been having... dreams."

"I would assume so."

"No, let me finish."

His petting of the tail did not stop as he took another breath.

"There was one I had last night. It was... intense. You were in it."

Sol rolled over, still clutching the pillow. His face was obscured by the fluff he had been nervously pulling out of it.

"Do tell."

"We were... uh..."

The petting stopped.

"Romantically... involved."

Sol's tail pulled itself from Ezreal's lap and curled around the pillow.

"...interesting."

Sol's voice revealed no emotion, but on the inside he was beginning to feel just as he did at the club.

"I know it's weird since we've only known each other for, like, two weeks. And you're a celestial god and all. Just... all around really strange."

He signed once more, feeling the bandages on his chest.

"But I thought you should know since we're going to Targon tomorrow."

Sol remembered what the voice had said:

_"And the more you run the more painfully I will kill the human when I do find you."_

He breathed through his nostrils harshly. Truthfully, he did not want this human to suffer the fate Targon had in store for him. But it was hard for his arrogance and pride to permit him to say that. But then he remember what Bard had said that same minute:

_"Some of them shine even brighter than stars."_

"Ez-reel."

Ez looked at Sol, shocked.

"You said my name!"

"Yes."

Sol sat up.

"You are in great danger by merely associating with me. I should give you the respect you deserve by using your name."

He laid his head on the pillow and his tail returned to Ez's lap.

"I must admit I've developed... feelings for you. What exactly those are, I have no idea. A good friend told me to trust you."

Ez resumed petting his tail contentedly.

"Well, at least it's kind of mutual."

Sol laid on his back and streched, his clawed feet also reaching Ez's lap. Ez was shocked. Sol had never been this relaxed and informal with him before.

"You're in a good mood.", he said quietly.

"You haven't killed me yet. I guess I can risk some... emotional weakness."

Sol replied sleepily.

"Aren't you upset that I attacked you?"

Ez laughed and smiled.

"No. I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. That was a mistake."

He lightly touched his bandages.

"It doesn't hurt anyway."

Sol sat up again, this time more quickly.

"I am cold. I would like to... uh..."

Ez stared at Sol. There was no way he was cold, he was made of starfire!

"...cuddle?"

"Yes. That."

Sol tossed the pillow away and spread his arms in his approximation of an embrace.

"I am ready."

Ez smiled wider and began crawling to Sol.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon?"

"Because I am larger-"

"I was making a joke."

Ez laid his head on Sol's chest, listening to his strange echoing heartbeat. Being in prolonged direct contact with him was very satisfying. The characteristic tingling of Sol's skin

returned full force. His arms wrapped around Ezreal and brought him close.

"I appreciate you, Ez-reel."

His head rested on top of the smaller boy's and his tail came up to rest on Ez's body.

"Good night.", he said quietly.

Ez did not reply, he was already asleep.

 


	8. The Oath

"Are you _seeing_ this?"

Taliyah said as she gestured at a large monitor. Footage of Ezreal and Sol sleeping filled it, and she looked at Vayne, as if seeking a response. Her mouth was open in disbelief as she waved her hands wildly at the sleeping couple.

"Aurelion Sol is _sleeping_! With a _human_! The Star Forger! The Life Giver!"

She plopped herself heavily onto a chair and and held her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this! This is so... crazy!"

Vayne sighed and stepped briskly forward, her heels clicking smartly on the cement. She grabbed the remote and paused the footage, zooming in on Sol's tail resting over Ezreal. The bug she had planted was working perfectly.

"I have to admit... I was mostly joking when I said 'dragon boyfriend', but..."

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

Taliyah slammed her foot into the ground, the earth beneath her propelling her back to a standing position.

"He's a target now! Targon's gonna find him and- Oh my Gods they're gonna do horrible things to him!"

Taliyah paced quickly, her long sleeves dragging on the ground as she ranted.

"We have to protect him! We can't let Targon-"

"Enough, Taliyah."

Vayne held up a hand, silencing the stone weaver.

"Obviously, Sol was not the issue here. It's Targon that's fallen to darkness."

Taliyah rolled her head in agreement.

"Well, yeah it's been like that for a while. The Kinkou have been monitoring them since Sol arrived and it has not been good."

Vayne placed her hands on the table.

"The Noxians and the Demacians will be all over this soon. We need to move quickly."

"But Garen and Taric are friends. We might have issues with that. Demacia is close to Targon by principle."

"I have to honor my oath and purge this world of darkness, even if it's Targon."

She looked down, deep in thought.

"Taliyah?"

Taliyah stopped pacing and looked up.

"Ma'am?"

The dark hunter sighed again.

"We have to fix this. Contact Karma and Master Yi in Ionia. I hear you have a history with them."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Tell them we have to purify Targon. That includes our Celestial friends Leona and Diana."

"Understood."

As Taliyah headed out the door, Vayne steeled her breath and looked back at the screen. She focused on how content they both looked and whispered,

"Enjoy it while you can, boys. Things are about to get a whole lot worse."


	9. The Plan

"Aw, look at the sleeping boyfriends!"

Katarina said in a mocking tone as she laid herself over a metal railing. A live video feed was playing from Ez's room, a bug she had placed herself. Her blood red hair fell onto the floor as she contorted over the railing.

"Can't wait to slit the blonde one's throat. He's cute."

"Honestly, Katarina. Save the cute ones for me."

Came a hissing voice as Cassiopeia slithered in from the darkness.

"I'd love to stop his heart with some of my... sssspecial venom."

"Oh please, Cass. You're not gonna fool anyone looking like that. Maybe Talon wants to take a whack at our dragon friend?"

The boy named Talon looked up from where he was standing, but continued sharpening his myriad of blades on the same railing Katarina was occupying.

"I'd love to. Never seen dragon's blood."

"I know, right? Should be interesting!"

Katarina swung herself over the railing, spun through the air, and landed deftly next to a large man standing in the center of the room. She almost instantly began draping herself against him seductively.

"But will big, strong Darius let us?"

She puckered her lips and batted her eyes at the Noxian general, who simply scowled down at her.

"Don't demean yourself, Kat," Cass said loudly.

"He'll let you do it anyway."

Kat turned indignantly and stomped her foot.

"I pride myself on showmanship! And besides-"

"Yes."

She stopped talking as Darius growled.

"Our intel says that they will be heading to Mount Targon tomorrow. Make sure they do not get there. And refrain from killing the blonde one. I want him alive."

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Darius-!"

"Enough!", he intoned.

"He will be invaluable in our research. Swain needs a guinea pig for his celestial testing, and a human who's been in extended contact with Aurelion Sol will be excellent."

Kat shrugged and flipped backwards back onto the railing.

"You heard him guys, no killing the cute one."

A chorus of sighs and groans came from Cass and Talon.

"Why even go, then!?" Cass shouted.

Darius shook a bit to adjust his large suit of armor, then spoke.

"The Kinkou and our friends from Ionia will be attempting to intercept them soon. This, along with Demacia and Targon itself will make this process extremely difficult."

Katarina put her finger on her chin in thought.

"So, let's do a head count. That's Shen, Akali, Kennen, Karma, Vayne, Taliyah-"

Cass interrupted.

"Diana, Leona, Taric, and Pantheon!"

Kat huffed at the intrusion.

"Don't forget Garen, Lux and our friend Jarvan.", Talon said quietly.

"Like I said, extremely difficult. Get there before they do and carry out the plan."

"Blood for Noxus!" 

All three yelled in unison.


	10. Rock Surfing

"Sol? Sol, wake up."

Ezreal struggled lightly against the sleeping dragon's embrace. For once, he had woken up before him.

"Sol, it's morning. We have to go to Targon."

"Five more minutes..."

He growled quietly.

"Just five more..."

"No, Sol!"

Ez pulled harder, but Sol's grip only tightened.

"No... stay with me..."

He said sleepily. His tail wrapped tightly around Ez's arms and chest. There was no escape.

"Ugh, Sol!"

"You like it, admit it."

"I mean, yeah..."

"Then stay with me. Five more minutes."

"...fine."

They laid there as the morning sunlight fought through the balcony curtains.

"Sol?"

"Mm?"

"How did you sleep?"

"Well."

Ez rolled over to face his dragon captor.

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"Oh how cunning. Fine, if you must know it involved a field of daisies, a bottle of pure acid, and a Yordle who pushed his luck too far."

Ez stared blankly until Sol growled at him quietly.

"That was a joke."

"Oh!"

He laughed lightly, as if he just now understood it when in reality he was still clueless. Sol's gripped loosened as Ez pulled himself free and tumbled onto the floor.

"We have to get dressed. We're meeting Karma at the outskirts of town."

"Very well."

Sol rose slowly, his hair once more sticking up in many directions.

"Sol-"

"Yes, yes, shower. I know."

After they had both showered and donned their clothing (Sol was once again clad in his robes), they set off for the meeting point. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Ez wondered out loud;

"Do you think this will be fun?"

"Can't imagine."

Ez was obviously a morning person while Sol was not. The blonde's gait was light and bouncy, while Sol shuffled behind him slowly.

"And please slow down."

"I'm just excited! We're gonna get you back to your original form and back to..."

Ez trailed off and his gait became less bouncy.

"Yes, Ez-reel? What were you saying?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Sol looked around them, noticing that there weren't any people walking to work or school.

"Um, Ez-reel?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

Ez turned, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

He was silent when he saw the roads were completely empty. Not even the alley cats were out. His explorer instincts kicked in. Something was not right. He knocked a light arrow and stood defensively in front of Sol.

"Sol, get behind me."

The dragon scoffed.

"Please, I can take care of myse-"

A long dagger spun past his head, only narrowly missing his neck. It dug itself into the wall and emitted a high twang.

"-self."

"Shoot, I missed!"

A playful voice came across the street and Ez fired without looking, a piercing arrow exploding the store front.

"Over here!"

The voice was now above them. They both looked up and there stood Katarina on the roof of a pharmacy, blades swinging lightly.

"Who are you!?"

Ez shouted, taking aim once more.

"No one you've heard of, blondie."

In a flash of black, Kat was in front of Ez, who blanched and backed up instantly.

"And next time I won't miss."

With a cry she flung a blade at Ez, who rolled out of the way into the street.

"Sol, duck!"

But Sol was already on the other side of the street, his body moving more like a dragon than Ez had ever seen. He hissed loudly at Katarina.

"Noxians!"

"Haaaa!"

Katarina ran at Sol, flipping and cartwheeling to throw him off. But Sol's eyes tracked her expertly, and with one clawed hand he intercepted her first blade. Sparks flew as the two hard surfaces struggles against each other.

"Huh." Kat said, voice strained.

"I did not know about that."

"I doubt you even know how to breathe."

Sol retorted as his muscles tensed and sent Kat flying back into a wall, creating a large cloud of dust.

"Sol, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Ez-reel. But I can not do that often, my human body-"

With no warning, Kat spun out of the cloud, bee lining straight for Ezreal. He knocked and sent a volley of arrows, but they bounced harmlessly off of her blades.

"You're mine, pretty boy!"

"Ah!" Ez dodged quickly, sending Kat skidding back. She growled and pursued him down the street.

Sol darted towards Ez, flanking Katarina. They were going to intercept with Ezreal in the crossfire!

"I don't think so!"

Came a loud clear voice as the ground rumbled beneath them. Before Katarina could pierce Ez or Sol with her blades, the ground erupted and a large boulder sent her flying down the road. A girl landed in front of Ez and Sol, her large red sleeves flapping in the wind. She stood up proudly.

"Stand behind me!"

Kat struggled to her feet, bruised and bloody.

"Cass! I need some sisterly love!"

A slithering sound signaled that Cassiopeia was behind them. She had emerged from one of the alleys.

"Huh.", said the rock-throwing girl.

"Between a rock in a hard place. I can work with that."

"Who are you?", Ez asked as Sol grabbed his shoulder protectively.

"I'm Taliyah, your local stoneweaver. I do rocks, gravel, sand, dirt, that kind of thing."

"Haaaaaaa!" Cass and Kat yelled as they began converging on their location.

"Time to divide the flock!" Taliyah shouted as she thrust her hands towards them. The ground rippled and large patterns formed as a wall emerged around them, building a circular fortress. Taliyah ran her hand across the wall and spun it, the huge rock formation turning as easily as a wheel.

"Come out, boys!"

"And one ugly girl."

Kat and Cass taunted from the other side of the wall.

"Just a moment, I'm not decent!"

Yelled Taliyah. She cocked her head towards a sound only she could hear.

"You know what I do with snakes, Cassiopeia?"

She said matter-of-factly.

"What, stoneweaver?"

"I crush them!"

Without a moment's warning, she kicked a piece of wall behind her, separating it and slamming it into the now-revealed Cass. With a horrific shriek, she collapsed under the boulder.

"Cass!" 

Katarina ran to her sister's side and attempted to free her. Taliyah ushered Sol and Ez through the newly made hole.

"You should really work on that slithering, Cass. I can hear you from a mile away."

"You bitch!"

Cass screamed from under the rock. She was breathing heavily from the pain.

"Get her, Katarina!"

"With pleasure." Kat growled, and blinked in front of the group's path.

Taliyah put a protective hand towards the boys. Kat did not move. She and Taliyah locked eyes. A deathly quiet overcame the street, aside from Cass struggling underneath the rock. Then, Kat bared her teeth in a primal scream.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" 

She ran towards Taliyah, who took a step forward and lifted her hand, creating a ring of rocks in the air around her. Then she began twisting and twirling, launching rock after rock at the assassin.

"Ha! Huh!"

As the rocks hit Kat, she stumbled and began to fall to the ground. Without missing a beat, Taliyah slammed her foot into the ground, intercepting Katarina with a hard slab of earth that very painfully flung her over the roof of the pharmacy. Taliyah released the breath she had been holding, then grabbed Ez and Sol's hands.

"We have to go."

She ran, dragging them behind her. Cass screamed behind them in agony and anger.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Ez said, trailing behind Tali.

"What's happening?"

Sol rolled his eyes.

"Obviously the Noxians have put a hit out on us."

Tali nodded.

"That's correct. I was watching to make sure you got to Karma safely but apparently that wasn't going to happen without some intervening."

She smiled knowingly.

"Speaking of which, hang on! We're taking the fast way!"

"Whoa whoa, fast way? What's the fast way-"

"Here we go!"

A huge boom sounded behind them as the very earth itself picked them up and accelerated them far beyond the fastest human running pace.

"Ahhhhh!" Ez screamed as dust and gravel hit his face at mach 3.

Taliyah only giggled in glee, as if she was in the ocean and they were riding a wave.

"Woooo! Rock surfing!"

Sol remained unperturbed, as usual.

"So this is the fast way!?", Ez yelled over the roar of moving earth.

"It's also the fun way!"

"I disagree!"

Meanwhile, a masked face observed the huge mass of rock hurtling across the town.

"The targets are on the move."

He spoke into the microphone on his neck.

"Moving in."

 


End file.
